


honey hush your lips

by VanillaPudding



Series: i can do whoever i want [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt, Protective Derek, Resolution, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPudding/pseuds/VanillaPudding
Summary: Stiles and Lydia get railroadedStiles apologizes to ZipporahStiles has to face consequences





	honey hush your lips

The six of them gather around their table menus in hand murmuring about various things. Malia is the one to lean into Scott and ask "Where are Liam and Z?" He lowers his voice to tell her "I don't think they're coming." She thinks that's good enough. She's prepared to let it go when Lydia inquires. Upon receiving the same answer she turns to Stiles, keeping her voice down to the best of her ability, "Do you think she heard us last night?"

Derek pipes up from his brooding next to Theo so everyone can hear him. "Of course she did. The only ones who wouldn't be able to hear you two are you two." His attitude is biting as he stares them down it only intensifies. Stiles never takes his shit though so he's sassing him right back. "She wouldn't ditch because of that. Besides, she's fine with us." He says the last part mainly to Lydia but the rest of them should know he thinks. So everybody knows there's no animosity or awkwardness.

"She might have told you that because she didn't want to be the bad guy." Theo interjects easily, "which is ironic because she was the one crying herself to sleep while you two got dirty next door." After that the table is silent for more reasons than any one of them can handle at once. Scott clears his throat eventually to start the meeting but Derek is already fed up. "Scott probably didn't listen because he's nice and supposes it's none of my business but Z is my alpha too."

There's guilt surrounding them, fittingly, and Derek continues "I heard you saying you're better as friends. That the bond you have is special but it's not romantic." When Stiles and Lydia have nothing to say he drives it home. "Then you still had sex knowing Zip is waiting for that exact revelation." He's shaking his head like a disappointed father, standing with a huff and leaving. He exits with Theo hot on his trail. They get in his Camaro and drive back to the motel.

Lydia’s not one for humility but now she sits contrite at the table. She doesn’t even know what to say. It seemed like a decent enough idea to have their night of passion while they were off the hook. They’d each get some satisfaction and know for certain that it wasn’t meant to be. If she’d known how upset Z actually was over it, she might have thought differently. 

It wasn’t until after Allison passed away that the two girls became friends. Once they did though they were all in. Zipporah backed Lydia up with a vengeance and the banshee proved loyal to her many a times. Now it felt ruined. She knew Z wouldn’t forgive her if she found out. She doesn’t think there’s a way for them to come back from this.

On the other hand Stiles didn’t know what to feel about the situation they were in. Zipporah gave them her blessing to explore the romantic side of their relationship however misguided it may have been. Besides, if anybody deserved to sleep with Lydia, it was him. Why shouldn’t he finally get to feel love from the first girl he presumed to love? They didn’t technically do anything wrong. Stiles would know: he’s an expert at technicalities. 

He and Lydia hadn’t even decided what their next step would be. They had yet to go on a date or act romantically so who’s to say it won’t work? The sex was an experiment at best and a mistake at worst. But this was something they all decided and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t actually get to the bottom of his emotions while he has the freedom to do so. 

At that silent diner table he spoke through the discomfort they all felt. “It’s not fair to blame us.” “Should we blame her?” Malia asks with a scowl. Scott rubs her shoulder and suggests that “Maybe nobody’s to blame.” “Actually Scott, this time there is.” She starts, “Z has lost a lot of people close to her without missing a beat. So if this is the thing that breaks her, you’d better be prepared to accept that you had a hand in this.”

Lydia leaves after that, walking miserably to her car where quiet sobs reach the table before she pulls away still sniffing. Stiles is almost insolent at that point. He refuses to believe that he’s caused so much pain in one week. It’s not like him. He’s a loyal, intelligent, courageous asset to the group. He’s what keeps them together not what tears them apart. 

He looks furious and hurt all at the same time and Scott folds their hands together. He speaks lightly not wanting to offend. “You seem conflicted.” He says carefully. Stiles sighs as his heart begins to return to normal already feeling a sense of calm because of his alpha. “Ever since the Wild Hunt I haven’t been able to feel intimately for anybody but Lydia. I thought it was a sign.” He admitted. His voice started to break toward the end when he thought back to how accepting Zipporah was with that.

“Intimacy doesn’t always need to be with your partner.” Malia huffs out as the waitress sets a plate in front of her. She begins chowing down sausage after sausage before the boys can even ask for clarification. They try to guess what she means while she’s chewing but she grunts at them, a signal that they clearly don’t know what they’re talking about. 

“You know how you two are always going to be close in a weird brother kind of way that isn’t exactly like family but it’s more than friends. You can be closer than other’s think normal and think nothing of it. I thought it was weird until I had close female friends. And when we broke up I still had that with you.” Malia explained to Stiles around a bite of pancakes. “Just because you felt closer doesn’t mean you needed to change the dynamic.” She shrugs it off and keeps eating, sharing a small portion of her food with the boys. They’re hardly focused on eating anyways with the mind blowing information she just hit them with.

Scott pays the bill while Malia is in the restroom and he pokes Stiles in the ribs “I’m not saying we’re out of touch but Malia just explained human intimacy to us.” He was joking (mostly). Stiles could tell that it was a bit jarring to him as well though. In high school they had to sort through new things all the time: creatures, culture, homework, emotions. Now that they’re in the real world it’s somehow gotten more complicated. 

Back at the motel Stiles picks up Lydia to have a talk outside of town. They both had a lot to say most of it was just analyses of how their emotional connection could mean. They made a good team there was no doubt about it. The only doubt was how that team could be redefined if at all. The answer turned out to be that it shouldn’t.

Lydia pointed out that they never discussed what they felt for one another and that wasn’t a healthy start. They just assumed that their passion meant they were on the same page. They also never showed the same amount of interest in each other at the same time. Attraction like that is considered infatuation which isn’t always real. She said they respect and love each other obviously but that’s where their bond ended.

Stiles knew that they would walk through fire to keep one another safe. That all the fire they encountered happened to build up until they erupted in flames. Or something like that. Their relationship changed after the true kiss they shared. Growing doesn’t necessarily equate to evolving. 

He would always see her as beautiful, capable, brilliant, and more. She would always be perfect to him. But she wasn’t perfect for him. She was an amazing friend that he owed eternally. Especially for helping him realize that Zipporah was the only one for him. 

He missed her inconsequently. He missed having someone so versatile, understanding, and ferocious batting for him. She embraced every side of him, loved him infinitely, and she deserved better than what he’d done to her. 

When they were driving back to the motel Lydia’s hands free rang and Scott’s voice carried through the car. “We’re going out tonight to get more supplies from Argent before we move tomorrow.” They both assented and Stiles buzzed in his seat. He wasn’t stressed or unsure anymore; he just wanted to be with Z. He was excited to attempt to be in close quarters with her before they furthered their journey.

Stiles gave Lydia a warm goodbye promising to spend their last night in town with her watching whatever chick flick she wanted then he went to speak with Zipporah. She was in Derek's room where they had a nice setup of poker going on with Theo and Liam. He could see them all laughing and talking through the window and chanced knocking to interrupt. The guys turned to see it was him. A second later Zip got up and walked to the door. She stepped outside to talk to him maintaining her gaze on the ground. 

"Z, I need to apologize."   
"For what Stiles? We're not together right now so whatever you did doesn't matter." She muttered.  
Stiles sighed happily and reached for her hand, "I knew you wouldn't be mad."  
But her hand was pulling back before he even knew it.  
"I am mad. I trusted you to be honest with me. That was the only way this worked."  
"That's. Like you said it doesn't matter babe. What matters is that we can fix it now."  
"I think what matters is that Liam was the one holding me and you were busy doing what Stiles?”  
"Z we didn’t mean to hurt you. It seemed right at the time."  
"All I know is that I don't completely trust you or your judgment right now."  
"I figured it out Z. I want to be with you only; that’s all I ever wanted."  
She nodded along to his words; she kept her distance anyways.  
"I'll be with you when I've forgiven you." she promised.  
And it hurt to say the least but it wasn't no. It was just not right now. He would wait like she did. He would wait or do whatever she asked as long as it meant she would be his again. She kissed his cheek, left a satisfying sunburnt feeling, and went back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. friends can be intimate to a certain point  
> 2\. omission of truth may not be lying but it definitely isn't honest  
> 3\. do unto others as you would have them do unto you


End file.
